


Insomnia Induced Decisions

by mediumgrave



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Also I headcanon Caleb would have insomnia as well, Caleb is written to have autism, Consensual Somnophilia, D&D rules be like that, Established Relationship, Gender neutral terms for Mollys genitalia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mentions of past kink negotiation, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Xe/xyr/xem pronouns for Molly, but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 00:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediumgrave/pseuds/mediumgrave
Summary: Caleb wakes up in the middle of the night and gets distracted.





	Insomnia Induced Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 15 - Somnophilia from vexy-sins on Tumblr's kinktober list

As per usual for the group of adventures, they were on the road. More precisely, there wasn’t much of a road at the moment. At the moment they were all sleeping in a tent in a clearing. Most of them were sleeping. Beau and Nott were outside of the tent keeping watch. He was also awake.

The time is the first thing that catches his attention. 

Caleb found himself being conscious at precisely two twenty seven in the morning. One hour and thirty three minutes until the pair outside was supposed to change shifts. Supposed to meaning they probably would take their best guess as to when to switch.

The second thing to catch his attention is the warm body snuggled into his side. He’d nearly forgotten that Mollymauk had fallen asleep while holding him against xyr chest. Forgotten wasn’t the right word. He just didn’t think to recall it until this moment. 

Caleb rolls himself over to return the favor and wraps his arms around xem. Xe doesn’t move, but Caleb considered the favor paid. 

He would have simply slept then, but his thoughts began to wander. For Caleb, it was particularly hard to turn his mind off which made returning to sleep in the best of circumstances difficult. At the worst of circumstances at was nearly impossible. 

This circumstance was one of the ones that was on the worse end of the scale. 

Worse sounded harsh. It was simply difficult. A roadblock in the path to sleep. Something like that. 

The thing with Molly was that xe was very often nude. The majority of the time it was done casually around the group. Caleb could get distracted by xem then too, but usually there were other things that could distract him from the obvious. 

Right now though? It was very difficult for him to not focus on the beautiful tiefling in front of him. 

The two of them had discussed this scenario when they first expressed an interest in being more touchy with one another. Caleb dodged the word intimate because of the additional layers it provided. But, that wasn’t the point. The point was when the two of them talked about what they liked and didn’t like, this was put in the like list. 

Caleb’s hand slides over the curve in Molly’s waist. He focuses on the texture of the flesh here. The way that the skin here was particularly smooth compared to the rest of xem. He presses his fingers a little more firmly and notes the area here is squishier too. 

He knew all of this already, but the activity of feeling and remembering, feeling, and confirming was calming to him. 

His hand explores the valleys and hills of xyr hip bones next. Smooth again. There’s give to the flesh, but not nearly as much. The bones of xyr hips stick out, not unhealthily just simply a raise due to anatomy.

He feels his way to xyr ass next. The smoothness and squish factor here is the greatest. Both as an amount and as an opinion, xyr ass was great. He takes the whole of it in his hand to get a more thorough feeling of it.

Molly shifts a little. Caleb pauses his movements, still holding xyr ass and waits. 

Nine seconds pass. 

Caleb runs his hand across Molly’s thigh. The give of the flesh here changes. There’s a hardness in xyr thighs that is different than that in their hip bones. The flesh above bone provided some give before hitting more solid bone. Molly’s thighs are toughened muscles, ones that could very easily squish him if he asked.

He’d put that in the idea pile.

Speaking of being squished between thighs. 

He runs his hand up Molly’s inner thigh and gently brushes xem here. Xyr tail twitches and thumps against the ground in response to the touch. Caleb waits again. 

Nine seconds.

He circles his hand around xem and gently squeezes. Again there’s a dual sense of density. The outer layers of flesh give and squish, the inner layers are firm. 

That being said, xe is already pretty aroused. 

Technically speaking xe already was getting there when Caleb first woke up. 

Caleb slowly begins stroking xem. He notes the change in xyr breath and the fact that xyr eyebrows are creasing together. 

He finds it hard to believe xe is still asleep.

He doesn’t quicken the strokes, but instead makes them firmer. Concentrates on areas that he’s noted stronger reactions with in the past. He licks his free hand and switches off. A very soft noise leaves xyr mouth.

So, Caleb does what his instinct tells him to do. He covers xyr mouth with one of his hands and quickens his pace.

Xyr eyes open briefly, startled by the hand on xyr mouth. Caleb gives what he assumes is a dominating smile. Xe seems content with that and closes xyr eyes again. 

Xe lets Caleb keep stroking xem, and Caleb can tell how hard xe is trying to not let any noises escape. Whenever xe wants to moan Caleb watches several different things happen. Xe will curl xyr toes, or curl xyr hands, or xyr tail will twitch, or xyr breath will come out heavier against his hand. 

As xe gets particularly close xe bites the palm of his hand. 

The bite doesn’t affect Caleb too heavily though, his concentration is set on making xem orgasm.

Molly lifts xyr hips into Caleb’s hand as xe spills onto the both of them.

It would take a serious stealth check for no one to notice anything in the morning, but neither of them think about it as they lay in the hazy feeling before falling unconscious again.


End file.
